


the only one, my only one

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Jongin, a time traveller is fated to find his soulmate in the same person in all seven lifetimes. With six turns in the clock, he meets six Do Kyungsoo’s and falls in love every time.





	the only one, my only one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softstained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softstained/gifts).



Jongin has been waiting to be twenty one. In a country where most of the citizens wake up with the names of their soulmates at eleven, Jongin remained an exception. Instead of his fear at being ridiculed, the news that he  lacked his soulmate’s name was surprisingly very well received by his parents and the society. He was called special, his name associated with people marked in history, who were not inked with their soulmate’s name. Jongin was fated to have the same soulmate in all seven lifetimes, unlike everyone he knew; he was destined to be a time traveller and meet them in different lives.

He wakes up on the morning of his twenty first birthday, with a tiny timepiece tied to his wrist. The watch was of a beautiful rose gold with seven jewels unevenly distributed around the clock face  and an intricate golden design on the dial. The only thing on the body of the time piece was the simple crown, adding to the overall elegance. The chain was of the same rose gold and even more delicate than the piece itself. There was an overwhelming joy in him along with a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. 

He was finally going to meet his soulmate.

 

Since his eleventh birthday, Jongin has heard countless stories of time travellers and how not all of them end up with their fated ones. He himself, has read a fair number of stories and journals of the known travellers from the national library, but always deep in his heart he has had an image for his soulmate. The blurry image from eleven has taken a definite shape now in his heart and mind, an image of a short person with porcelain skin and a blinding smile. The image of a pure and kind man.

Even with the preparation of ten years, Jongin was stalling for time. He only had a day with the timepiece, and his time will be up in less than an hour. He moved to the mirror, checking his appearance one more time to prepare himself for the leap through time, and inspects the watch on his wrist. The single watch hand was pointing at the 6th jewel and without much further thinking, he turned the crown of the time piece six times.

  
  


_i don’t want to miss a thing._

 

Jongin found himself in an endless grand corridor, surrounded by lush greenery and beautiful gardens. He could see the endless groomed grounds and wonders where he is. A quick look at himself showed he was dressed in some sort of flowing yet body hugging black clothes, with a vest armour. His curiosity piqued when he looked at his hands, which were covered with a black garment closely resembling a shirt, his clothes long, almost touching below his knees. The legs of his fitted black pants were tucked into a strange sort of historical booted shoe. That’s when it clicked. He was in history, he had travelled back in time. Fear was gripping him, completely alone in an unknown world, only tied to his present self with the watch still tied to his wrist. 

The watch hand was pointing to the first jewel. 

Jongin was still taking in his surroundings, and keeping an eye out for anyone, who might recognize him and give a name to his identity. A part of him was dreading this new path, while another was excited at the prospect of finally meeting his soulmate. He smoothed his palm on his robes only to feel weapons at multiple places on his body. He sighs, and starts walking ahead, hoping someone will find him. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the words being shouted at him. 

It was the second time, that jolted him out of his reverie.

 

“General! General!”

 He halted to see two men rushing towards him from his front. He checked his back, only to reconfirm that they were indeed calling him.

The men who looked very close to guards from Goryeo, courtesy of his history lessons, back from school. He smiled thinking about his present life, before actually displaying a smile towards the now standing guards.

Crossing his hands behind his back, he made an inquiring face towards them. Internally, he was screaming to find his fingers at the back, touching what felt like hair. Long hair. Definitely, history.

 

“His Highness is looking for you!”

 “He is?”

 “Yes, General.”

 “If I might have the permission to say, His Highness is impatiently waiting at the fencing grounds.”

 

Jongin wanted to smack himself, cursing his luck.

He was a general, standing in the royal palace, with no knowledge of fighting, and definitely not fencing!

 

When he arrived at the fencing grounds, after having been directed by at least five people, who looked to him in surprise at Jongin’s strange request to accompany him to the grounds. He took a brief look at the watch while he was on his way, and the hand had left the first jewel. Fear clammed up inside him, that he will not meet his soulmate before running out of his given time.

 “Jongin!!”

He turned towards the direction from where his name was bellowed and found a short boy, who looked somewhere between the age of seven to ten, squinting hard at him. He was wearing the traditional royal hanbok in red, even from the distance, his beauty incomparable.

He came running to where Jongin was standing, huffing a bit from the physical act.

The boy standing in front of him was beautiful. He had wide eyes, a button nose, he squinted but his features were too delicate. He was short and wiry, his shoulders narrow and dressed in royal red robes. His headgear said it all. The Crown Prince was standing in front of Jongin.

 “Your Highness.”

 Jongin bowed, and dropped to his knees, so that the other boy didn’t have to look up at him. He internally made a promise of never to, if possible, stand in front of the Prince. The other was too short for him, and it didn’t bode well for him to look up to Jongin. He would rather be on his knees, looking at the mighty figure, even though a child, and forever look up to him. His thoughts scared him, but deep down, he knew this was the one. If everything added up seeing how the Prince was dressed, Jongin was standing in front of one of the Crown Princes of Goryeo, and also his soulmate.

 “You never call me Your Highness! In fact, I very well remember of extracting a promise from you to call me Soo.

 Soo and Jongin, that’s how it was.”

 

And, the shorter male pouted.

 

Jongin couldn’t resist but smile, which earned him a stomped foot.

“Yes Soo, but you’re growing up. There are other people here who might take it in other ways.”

“Let them.”

 

After a short period of silence, Soo became a bit flustered and concluded that Jongin was behaving like the boring old men of his father’s court.

He turned back with a quick and hard look at Jongin, and moved to where the fencing arrangements were set up, with the silent command to follow him heavy in his stead.

 

Jongin silently followed the young boy, who had all the makings of a King. His heart was thumping, it’s beating erratic. Not even ten minutes into the other’s company and he was smitten. He mentally cursed himself for having such thoughts about the underage boy, but the need to be with his present company was too much. In the end, his inner battle ended with the decision of being the Prince’s friend for the time being.

The Crown Prince on reaching the set up table, dismissed the others and picked up an old woven book and walked ahead towards the gardens, secure in his knowledge that Jongin will follow him.

They reached a clearing with small seats built around a body of water.

 

Jongin waited till the Prince seated himself before settling down.

He was enjoying the silence and taking side glances at the boy, who looked serene with a slight smile on his lips, reliving some pleasant memory in his mind.

 

“Jongin, do you remember how we met?”

Jongin felt fear and guilt rise in him; fear because he had no clue how he and Soo had met the first time and guilt because, he was only living on borrowed time. The true Jongin of the Goryeo era was lucky to have this cherished person beside him.

“I still remember the incident, you know.”

Soo took a look at Jongin before continuing, “It was three summers before, the tenth of my life and I was freely roaming during the city celebrations, with the knowledge that father’s guards were closely following me. It was the first time I went out and I was so happy.”

 

Jongin smiled at the thought of a younger version of the Prince rushing down the streets, and finding new joys and treats. Maybe even looking at them with wide eyes, like he did when he first met Jongin, some minutes back.

“In my rush, I didn’t realize when I was separated from the guards, till I realized I was at the far end of the celebrations and it was not as crowded as the rest and I was scared.

 But there was an old man at the corner, and he had shiny objects with him and I was intrigued.

He took one look at me, and told me I was destined for special things in life. I was so happy that I didn’t notice the weird looking people, who having realized my identity had circled me. They had picked me up and touched me and sprouted vile words in my ear, about how feminine I was and needed to be touched. I was crying silently, with no words coming out of my mouth in fear and the big brute’s hands covered my mouth and I could hardly breathe.

But Jongin, you came to my rescue that night. You fought with them single handedly, your long hair flying as you kicked and jumped on them and then had them at swordpoint. Even in my state, I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my short life.”

 

Taking a short pause, the Crown Prince shifted closer to Jongin. His actions warmed up Jongin, who was seething inside at the thought of someone hurting this precious boy and weak with his need to protect him.

“You picked me up that day, held me close to you during the horse ride back to the palace. I was not crying anymore but felt safe in your warmth. You brought me back, and comforted me when I didn’t want anyone in the family to be with me. You held me the whole night, rocking me in my sleep, even with the risk of the guards just standing outside the entrance.

You cared for me even then.”

 

He paused and then continued, “You comforted me and extracted a promise from me to learn fighting, to protect myself, but above all my people.

You became my favorite person at that time, promising that you would to spend your lifetime with me.”

 The royal boy lifted his hands from his side to slowly touch Jongin’s right hand and started to tug his sleeves, baring his wrist. Jongin heard a sharp hiss from the other.

 

“I knew it wasn’t you the moment you turned towards me. You are Jongin but you’re not my Jongin.

That night during the celebration the old man had told me I am fated to meet a special man and gave me a red threaded bracelet. I always thought it was Jongin and gave it to him. But, maybe it was you.”

 

Jongin’s initial reaction was of surprise, but as he let the words sink in, he understood how special they both were. Soo already had his Jongin, his present self was just passing by and witnessing a piece of their love.

He smiled at the younger boy, and said “I am sure your Jongin will return soon. Till then let me keep you company.”

“Tell me more memories of you two.”

 

They were sitting together for hours and Jongin was listening to all the stories that the Crown Prince had to share. He couldn’t stop smiling at how relatable Jongin was to himself or how sweet and kind Soo was.

He had come to hold the other’s hand lightly, and caress his fingers, and the other let him.

 

The initial thrill and apprehension of this journey was now been replaced with a hope to look forward to the rest of the journey. A quick look at the time piece showed the hands almost touching the second jewel. Jongin knew it was time.

He got up from his place and held out a hand for the Prince. The smaller boy took it without hesitation and was on his feet. Jongin did a full bow to his Prince, before giving his best smile.

 

The smile returned to him was blinding, the heart shaped mouth of the Prince weaving the first of it’s web in Jongin’s heart.

  


_wonderful tonight._

 

The Palace was beautifully decked up amidst the lavish celebrations that screamed of a royal wedding. Banquets were held to serve thousands of guests from all over the country, and King Zhong Ren had opened his doors to all his subjects, marring the line between the rich and poor.

Some did question why the Emperor didn’t take a bride and chose a husband, but those questions were quickly squashed in fear of the wrath of the royal being. To give the other credit, he had successfully made an alliance with the Han General, to marry one of his daughters, thus keeping the tradition of _heqin_ intact. But, the said potential bride in question refused to marry the King pinning for her beloved, and her twin brother stepped up and offered himself in place of his sister.

It is said around the state that the King took one look at his husband, and fell in love; else men have been known to die at his hands for suggesting lesser evils.

 

Jongin sighed as yet again someone congratulated him, wariness mixed with happiness. Emperors didn’t take husbands, they had a duty to produce heirs. Jongin knew he had gambled when he had given an affirmative answer, and he still thanked his lucky stars that his subjects seemed to have accepted his decision well. Jongin or Zhong Ren in this lifetime had reached here an hour before his coronation. His twenty year self was bewildered and the ritual went in a daze. Slowly, he had adjusted to this life and waited for his Soo to show up. However, things had soon turned serious and the situation demanded him to sort out his differences with the Han General. That is when he had come to know of the fair wide eyed beauty of the general’s daughter, and her blinding smiles with heart shaped lips which piqued his interest. He had proposed marriage with the seventeen year old, but when the simpering miss had denied offer, everyone had been scared anticipating his reactions. But then, fate had given him his intended’s brother, a twin. He kept cursing himself for not enquiring thoroughly, because deep down he knew Kyungsoo will be of the same gender as him. So when, Kyungsoo or Qing Zhu had came forward and offered himself instead of his sister, Jongin had agreed readily without thinking of any consequences, glad that fate had saved him this time.

 

-

 

Emperor Zhong Ren had found a jewel in the form of his husband, Qing Zhu. Even though much smaller in stature when compared to him, along with his age, the other made up for everything with his intelligence. An incomparable thinker and almost a tactical genius, he learnt his way around the Palace and it’s doings in a short time. He proved himself worthy in every way with his simple solutions to the Emperor’s complex problems, going around the state and meeting the subjects, assuring them that their well being was been taken care of. Using his small body to full advantage, he had prized skills that of a soldier, yet he would stay beside his husband, always at a step by his side, following the King everywhere. He was soon made the chief advisor and helped his husband annex many a new states to his kingdom, with his brilliant battlefield plans.

But to Zhong Ren, he was simply his beloved husband. A lot different than the previous fourteen year old Soo, yet a lot similar too, they were on the best of terms. Zhong Ren had a special fondness for him, and the other made his heart flutter, all the times he was near to him. It didn’t take much for the elder man to fall in love, voicing out his thoughts through a handwritten note carefully onto Qing Zhu’s favorite type of parchment, folding neatly and kept inside the current book the smaller man was reading.

 

_Ours is a meeting written in destiny_

_We are not here in coincidence,_

_Memories flash when I blink_

_Our best days again coming to life._

_Let’s follow the path beside each other_

_There is a tomorrow for you and me._

 

_Ours is a meeting written in destiny_

_We will have each other again._

 

Qing Zhu sent his reply in the form of a painting of two birds, sitting contentedly on the branch of a tree. Near the borders he wrote his message-

 

 _Meet or part, live or die,_ _  
_ _We’ve made oath, you and I._

 

-

 

Zhong Ren loved nights. That is when he would take Qing Zhu’s hands in his and walk in the garden or just sit there looking at the night sky, counting stars.

Zhong Ren loved nights. That is when he would give up his chambers and sleep beside his husband, never crossing a certain line, but always with the smaller man in his arms.

Zhong Ren loved nights. That is when he would whisper to Qing Zhu how much he loved the other, and watch his husband smile in his sleep.

That is when Zhong Ren promised Qing Zhu forever.

  
  
  
  


_wind beneath my wings._

  


It has been three days Jongin has been in the year of late 1942. Koreans are serving under Imperial Japanese military. Serving alongside with them, he meets the young yet already famous Korean lieutenant Do Kyungsoo, who only at twenty has won hearts of both the Korean and Japanese men with his kindness in the war inflicted country. Do Kyungsoo was a short man, his physical appearance quite similar to that of himself in the other timelines, and Jongin has always found him right away. While the Goryeo Soo might have established the first bricks into building his home in Jongin’s heart, the Joseon Soo had Jongin learn to be a better man, it is the present Do Kyungsoo who made Jongin fall for him. A lieutenant at only twenty, he was known around for being kind and just, his quick decisions saving a lot of men on their side, always putting his men first and charging at the front of the line. Jongin, the platoon sergeant was his plus one in flying the fighter jet, _Moonlight_. The lieutenant’s skills were exemplary, and only the other day, they had managed to come in even with a crippled engine, making a dead stick landing. Kyungsoo had even asked him if he was feeling okay after the landing, with his hands touching the taller man’s nape. The touch instead of undoing him, had somehow managed to soothe Jongin’s terrified nerves. Jongin didn’t know how the other did it. In the three days that he has been together with the smaller man, Kyungsoo never managed to lose his cool, no matter how extreme the situation. He was always a picture of calmness, his features serene. This lieutenant was nothing like the Crown Prince Jongin had wanted to protect with his life. Yet Jongin wanted to protect him anyway; not with bloody hands and clenched fists but with his raw, vulnerable heart.

  
It has been three months since Jongin got here. Even with carnage around them, the daily bombings and the men getting killed, Jongin has come to accept this life. It was different from back home. People have a choice but in this hell hole, no one did. It wasn't just fighting for their country. It was fighting for their life. It also kept him close to Kyungsoo, looking out for the other one. They each had the other’s back, and spent what little time they got, together. Their daily life had fallen into a pattern, they still flew but they were on the grounds just as much. They were comfortable with each other, an unspoken bond developed between them. Jongin would give anything to stay like this with Kyungsoo. On rare nights, Kyungsoo would allow Jongin to lie down with his head on the other man’s lap, and Kyungsoo would thread his fingers through Jongin’s hair. All throughout, his other hand would be held by Jongin and well secured on his chest.

So one afternoon, when they weren’t  being bombarded, and were able to enjoy a little peace in this hell, Kyungsoo called out to Jongin.

 Jongin was surprised, and a look at the other made him none the wiser.

 

When they were out of the hearing range of the others, Kyungsoo guided him towards the supply area and asked him to sit at the table. He was preparing two cups of hot chocolate, their only luxury in this wreck. Kyungsoo was humming the traditional melody of an _arirang_ , but Jongin couldn’t place the exact tune to figure out the meaning behind it.

Kyungsoo brought two steaming cups and sat down beside Jongin. In their silence, they were comfortable.The lieutenant was a mean cook and made amazing hot chocolate. Jongin gave a smile to the other when he was halfway through his drink, with an appreciative nod. He was bursting with curiosity because Kyungsoo obviously wanted to talk to him, but the other was enjoying the silence, the moment of peace between them.

When Kyungsoo set his finished cup on the table and turned towards Jongin, he was gracing the traveller with one of his sweet heart-shaped smiles, that seemed to be different every time, but each one forever etched into Jongin’s memory.

Even though Kyungsoo had a smile on his face, he looked worried. He was fiddling with his hands, playing with his fingers. A sure sign of a nervous and worried Soo. Jongin’s heart sank. His first thoughts were Kyungsoo had caught on his feelings.

He couldn’t take the silence any more and asked the other, “Are you planning to rebel?”

“Not yet. But soon.”

Jongin looked at the other’s eye, though the lieutenant was trying to avoid looking at him.

 

“Jongin, I am leaving.”

 

“You’re leaving?”, Jongin barely managed to get it out in a whisper.

“I am going to join the front lines. There’s nothing to do here for me. The platoon is an amazing bunch, and Jongin you can guide them well. I trust you.”

“Soo, you don’t need to. It’s not your fight.”

“I know, Jongin. But, I hate to see our young men getting killed each day, and I am sitting here doing nothing.”

“You are fighting here. You are changing things here. You have kept us all alive, throughout. If we are here, it’s all because of you. You don’t need to risk your life.”

“I made some enquiries, they still need help in the front lines. I can’t stay safe here, safe in the knowledge that men are getting killed out there every minute. You know me better than that, Jongin.”

“Did you tell the others?”

“Yes, I told them together yesterday. I wanted to tell you separately.”

 

Jongin continued to look at Kyungsoo in disbelief. He had started to think this was his life, he had started to get comfortable that his life was always on the line but alongside him was Do Kyungsoo and he didn't mind. He would give up the world six times for Kyungsoo. Somewhere in these three months, Kyungsoo had made him forgot that he was just travelling through timelines.

“Don’t go,” he whispered. He wanted to scream and stop Kyungsoo from leaving, to stop him from sacrificing himself in a war, that was not even theirs in the beginning.

“I will come back, I promise you, Nini.”

 

Jongin’s head whipped up sharply at the nickname Kyungsoo reserved for him for special occasions.

“If we are fated, we will meet again.”

With that, Kyungsoo gave Jongin a heartwarming smile and picked up their cups and went to wash them.

 

Jongin was still sitting transfixed at his initial place, vision blurred, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wanted to reach out and pull Kyungsoo back to him, and never let him go.

But he admired Kyungsoo too much to stop him, and for being so strong willed, for knowing what he wanted and sticking to it, for looking out for everyone, taking responsibility of everyone on his own lone shoulders. He looked at his hand, the watch securely tied to his wrist. The hands were too close to the fourth jewel.

It was then that he placed the tune Kyungsoo was humming.

The traditional melody of _arirang_ from earlier was the one they sang when someone was leaving.

  


_you’re still the one._

  


Jongin was a prisoner of war, a South Korean spy who let himself be captured on an early December morning of 1952 to save the remaining of his people. He had learnt to be selfless from the previous Kyungsoo, who promised to return but Jongin was taken away from that world before he could.

He sighed as he sat in his cell, it’s been a year since he has arrived in this lifetime but there was still no sign of Kyungsoo. Jongin was sure that the other’s features would remain same and he had tried to find the other when he was working as a spy and even in the camp; but there was no sign of Kyungsoo. In the one month that he has been held captive, he has waited each day for the other to show up.

He was standing in the clear groups observing a group of delinquents when he notices their gazes directed to someone else. The person had his back to him, his small body giving him a boyish look even from the back, but Jongin would know that body anywhere. The stance was all too familiar. The boy was in a pair of loose pants and a shirt which covered his back, but his lush bottom was already noticed by others.

Jongin couldn’t figure out when Kyungsoo had arrived here. Maybe, when he was tied up in the bars and beaten relentlessly for information on the South Koreans.

  


It’s been a week since Kyungsoo arrived in the concentration camp. Jongin has tried to strike up friendship with the other, but he seemed to be wary of everyone around him. It was only after nursing Kyungsoo during one of his fevers that the other had let Jongin care for him. Jongin could very well guess the reason behind Kyungsoo’s apprehensiveness, and his heart broke just thinking about it. Kyungsoo deserved the best of everything. He suddenly remembered the man who wanted to risk and sacrifice his life, even if it wasn’t his fight.

Tonight, Kyungsoo had finally agreed to sleep next to Jongin. Rather, he had been forced to, because the other male soon realized that the only safe place in the camp is beside Jongin. The others eyed Kyungsoo with lust filled eyes, their bodies desperate from no action. Kyungsoo with his delicate features, and milky white porcelain skin and heart shaped mouth was a beauty in the camp, and everyone wanted him.

The prison guards had found Jongin early in the evening, and Jongin had extracted a promise from Kyungsoo to hide when he was not with the other. Jongin was again tied to the handlebars, though this time he was tied upside down, the bars cutting into his delicate ankles. They had worked on him for hours and at the end when they were done, they had kept him hanging. The cuts on his back were open and bleeding, his ass was on fire from the beatings and the pounding that he got today and his mouth tasted worse than ever. The only thought that went on his mind was Kyungsoo, and his world lighting smiles, how soon it would be over and he can go back to the other person and take care of him.

They had untied him before the last gong went out and Jongin had somehow half walked half dragged himself against the walls to Kyungsoo’s cell. However, on his arrival the sight that greeted him made him forget all his pain. An old man was hovering over Kyungsoo and tried to touch him while the other cowered in fear. Jongin had jumped on the man, driving his fists to the other’s face which definitely left it’s mark. The man when he saw it was Jongin, promptly ran away at the first chance.

Jongin was known in the camp to be volatile and dangerous, the spy who didn’t break even after the vilest of tortures. And, still living to tell the tales.

Kyungsoo had tried to clean up his wounds but Jongin wouldn’t let the other touch him. He had cleaned his wounds himself with the little water he had left, and left his upper body bare. Kyungsoo had produced a salve which he had gingerly pointed to Jongin’s ankles, and Jongin had wordlessly taken it and applied to his own ankles.

He had then persuaded Kyungsoo to sleep in his cell and the other had given in, without much protest. He had tried to hold his savior’s hands, but Jongin had denied him. He had pouted but Jongin had not given him. Kyungsoo was soon in the dreamland, oblivious to the inner turmoil of the man beside him. Jongin wouldn’t touch Kyungsoo, nor would he ever let Kyungsoo touch him. Kyungsoo had somehow become the most precious person in his life, and Jongin was tainted in this lifetime.

Jongin’s eyes fell for his soulmate. Yes, he has slowly started calling Kyungsoo his soulmate in his mind, started believing in their destiny.

 

Somewhere a clock chimed. A new day had begun. Jongin’s hand was air caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek, and a slight whisper was heard, “Happy Twenty Second”.

 

Kyungsoo was still the _one_.

  


_unchained melody._

 

Jongin was pacing in the hall. He can feel the weird glances his members are throwing at him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were looking at him alternatively and then at themselves and laughing madly, his leader Junmyeon on the other hand is giving him looks of distaste, while Sehun was sitting there poker faced and observing every movement made by Jongin. The TV is switched on and airing the promotions of Pure Love, the latest movie that has swept away the Korean audiences, starring the much loved actress Kim So Hyun and actor and EXO member Do Kyungsoo. The media was having a field time since their agency announced that the couple were indeed dating, and the nation has taken a liking to them. Presently, the MC was gushing over them, and Kyungsoo was showing the blushing look with his perfect smile while at his side was So Hyun, looking radiant. They were being interviewed about the movie and then questions about them as a couple which ended with Kyungsoo and So Hyun holding hands, and every single thing has Jongin riled up. Because, Kyungsoo is his. The world should know that they are dating; instead their agency under the name of ‘contract’ has Soo dating So Hyun publicly. This has been going for a month and it has Jongin on edge. He can’t sleep well, eat well and even dancing is not his haven anymore.

Jongin, in all the lifetimes he visited, didn’t think he could love Soo anymore than he already does. But this time, Jongin had one look at Kyungsoo and it reignited his love for the smaller man. For once, they were closer to age, and Jongin had latched to the other like a koala. They were in a band, EXO, together and the members couldn’t figure out why the Jongin who was scared of Kyungsoo and didn’t want to eat with him, would change overnight and suddenly follow him like a puppy.

They were initially trainees together, and then debuted in the same band, Kyungsoo the main vocals and Jongin the main dancer. Since the day Jongin woke up here, he has been always together with Kyungsoo, and his band members were very much aware of the relationship between the two. They were playful, yet serious, had their fights, and Jongin was in bliss. Fans loved them together, and Jongin followed every fansite of theirs diligently.

So when their CEO pulled the ‘contract’ card on Kyungsoo and put him in a fake relationship with So Hyun, Jongin was initially fine. But, the other was busy with his film promotions and always in demand, and the couple was together everywhere. It didn’t help that both of them were on good terms, and the on screen appearances or displays didn’t seem awkward. Initially, Jongin had tried to make himself understand, but after being pulled away from the other in all the previous lifetimes, Jongin was quite possessive about Kyungsoo. The actor tried to convince Jongin and told him not to worry, but Jongin’s inner demon said otherwise. So after a month of going through this completely different kind of hell, Jongin’s temper snapped when Kyungsoo put his arms around the beautiful girl’s waist and whispered something to ear. He scowled looking at them, Kyungsoo’s lips almost touching her ear.

Jongin has had enough.

Jongin laid back on the sofa in the hall and tried to think of all the moments spent with Soo till now. Seeing Jongin in one of his moods, the members wanted to give them some privacy when Kyungsoo came back.

 

-

 

Jongin was on Kyungsoo the moment he came in through the front door.

He had been lying on the sofa in the hall and the sound off the car outside had alerted him. A quick look at the watch showed 1.10 AM and Jongin bit his lips. He had to physically control himself from breaking the nearest thing to his hand.

The second Kyungsoo was in, Jongin was there pinning him to the wall and looking at him intensely.

“Where were you, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo was giving Jongin a questioning look. “You know Nini, I had a promotional event today.”

“Yes, which was supposed to end at 10 PM. So again, where were you, Soo?”

Kyungsoo gulped and stared down at his own fingers. Kyungsoo was nervous.

“Sohyun wanted to go to a cafe.”

No sooner had the words come out, Jongin punched the wall, very near to Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo looked visibly frightened, because Jongin was always soft, and never violent. But today, Jongin was at his limits.

 

Jongin pressed his lips forcefully to Kyungsoo’s, the other so taken aback that he could hardly react.

 

He moved his mouth only to take a deep breath and kiss the shorter man again. This time not so violent, but nevertheless rough. Jongin felt the room was spinning, the kiss felt wrong and dirty but he was craving it. He deepened the kiss and could feel himself become hard. He held Soo tightly to him, and felt the other man through his trousers. The well cut pants was sporting a bulge.

He smirked as he discovered the other’s arousal, and pressed their manhood together. Kyungsoo could only whimper and try to deepen the kiss and let out small moaning sounds. His little moans made Jongin want to forget everything else, and bury himself inside the smaller man, to the hilt.

“Jongin, please!”

Jongin gave a smirking smile and dragged Kyungsoo to their room, before hastily doing away with their clothes. The pale milky white body of his lover, only seemed to entice Jongin more.

 

He took the dusky rosy right nipple in his mouth and licky his way round the chest to the other nipple.

A quick look above showed a blushing and panting Kyungsoo, shoving his fingers into Jongin’s hair and trying to bring him back to his nipples. He played with the other nipple, while moving his free hand down to the length of Kyungsoo, and starting to stroke it slowly. As moans filled the room, Jongin’s hand worked at a faster and rougher speed, earning screams of his name from Kyungsoo.

Just when Kyungsoo was close to coming, Jongin released the other.

“You will when I want you to!”, he shouted and Jongin could see pre-cum seeping out of the other’s cock.

 

Jongin brought the lube close to him, and started lathering his dick while sprouting filthy words to Kyungsoo. He pushed Kyungsoo to his fours, and spreading his cheeks, aligned his length to the other’s hole.

Kyungsoo could take it no more, before shouting, “I can’t stand it Jongin! Please put it in me!”

It was as if a spark lit inside Jongin and he was waiting to hear these words.

 

Before Kyungsoo could finish, Jongin was inside him in one rough push.

 

“Uhh!” Kyungsoo grunted at the sudden intrusion while Jongin started pummelling his hole without any mercy and any intention of stopping.

 

-

 

One moment Jongin was sleeping contently with Soo in his arms after a blissful makeout session, and next moment he was in the street corner cafe, five minutes from their dorm. In front of him was a smiling Kyungsoo, with his head bent to look at the breakfast menu they were offering. Jongin,still under a state of confusion tried to clear his thoughts and understand how he ended up here. It looked like his world and then it didn’t. Looking around the cafe, his eyes found a small table calendar. He gave a brief smile to Soo before moving on his own accord towards the billing desk, where the calendar was. A quick look at it showed March 2280, and this left Jongin bewildered.

This is when Jongin remembered that he was a traveller, and he took out his watch. The hand was past the seventh jewel, somewhere between the seventh and the first one which should effectively mean, that Jongin was right now in the seventh lifetime. But he could swear that he was in 2016 and the hands had been past the fifth jewel when he slept with Soo, in his arms.

Something was nagging him from inside and he couldn’t put his finger on what was happening. He turned to look at Kyungsoo, but the other male wasn’t there. He briefly looked around the other tables, to no success. Bringing out his mobile, he tried to call Soo but all he could hear was the ringing sound and the chiming melody of his boyfriend’s mobile. He followed the melody and reached their table to find Soo had left it there.

He frantically picked it up and went outside. He was greeted by people running and shouting, buildings collapsing, roads cracking and somewhere far away sirens shattering the pained screams. The sight outside devastated him.

Therein lay Kyungsoo, in the middle of the street, his lifeless body sprawled at an awkward angle and blood seeping to the street around his body.

 

At a distance from him, a mother was holding her child tightly in her arms, both of them screaming and crying.

 

-

 

As a black hole sweeps him in, the only thought Jongin has is; even in death, Kyungsoo had been a savior.

  
  


_how long will I love you._

 

Jongin has been moping. He has been depressed, with little will to live. He still remembers how Kyungsoo was taken away from him few months back. He had landed in the aftermath of the apocalypse, a few months after Kyungsoo’s death.

After he foresaw the future in his previous lifetime, Jongin thought he would return back to his present self. To his surprise, he was transported in an post apocalyptic world, where machines were more familiar than humans. In Jongin’s locality, he was one of the few people who were still pure humans. People not only lost their near and dear ones in the storm that shook the world some months back, they even lost a part of themselves, and now lived with metal in their body.

The first few weeks Jongin never went out. He had woken up in a shabby single room, and lived there without any intention of moving anywhere. Life was very different than being EXO’s Kai, and without Kyungsoo at his side, Jongin was lost. After falling in love with Kyungsoo every single time, only to know that his turn to spend with Kyungsoo has still not arrived, made him uneasy and sad. After not showing his face around for a couple of weeks, his neighbor had become curious and taken it upon himself to straighten him out. He had fed a thinning Jongin, drawn him a bath, shaved his beard, and trimmed his overgrown hair to do a man bun, Taemin had proven to be a friend.

Taemin was the one who took him out and showed him the surroundings of their locality. They would always spend time together, their favorite place being the nearby park. Taemin would be sitting against the big shady tree and Jongin would lie down, resting his head on the other’s leg. They would cook together, and on rare occasions, go out for a movie too. It was Taemin who nudged Jongin into joining the school where he was a singing teacher.

Jongin was now a dance teacher.

 

-

 

The closeness to Taemin gave way to a more affectionate bonding but no matter how many signals or subtle touches the other gave, Jongin’s heart was ruled by a certain wide eyed boy, with the smile of an angel. It was at these moments that he missed Kyungsoo the most, missed living his life with Kyungsoo; missed the domesticities that came with Kyungsoo.

One night over too many glasses of Soju, Jongin finally decides to come clear to Taemin and tells him all about Kyungsoo. Taemin, like the best friend he has become, holds Jongin in his arms, and lets him cry and tell him the love story of Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

A few weeks after Jongin pours his heart to his now best friend, he has to stay back at the school for some desk work. When he prepares to leave after his work is completed, he notices a small familiar kid sitting in the outside bench. It was almost an hour that the school was out and all kids were supposed to go home.

Jongin wraps up his belongings and moves swiftly to where the boy is sitting, and looking at the school gates with the most earnest expression. A closer look tells him that he is indeed familiar with the boy, in fact the kid is the only child in the primary division with his body parts replaced with metals.

Hearing his footsteps, the kid slowly turned and looked at Jongin and gave him a small gummy smile.

Jongin, smiling in return, moved closer to him and squatted in front of the boy, and gave the child a candy from the supply he always carried around.

“Whom are you waiting for Jonghyeok?”

“Appa”, the gummy smile turns wobbly.

“Is he usually this late?”

“He is never late to fetch me from school. He knows how much I miss him”, the boy is now slowly sniffling.

 

Jongin now sits beside him, “I am sure he’s running late and will be here soon. Maybe you want to call your Appa or Eomma?”

“I don’t have a Eomma. I have only Appa.”

“What about any friends? Your neighbor? Someone you can call?”

The boy looked at his body forlornly and shook his head. “I have no one except Appa.”

 

Jongin’s heart went out for the kid. He tried to do some aegyo and rhymes for children to keep the other distracted. After a couple of minutes, the child eased and started to get comfortable with Jongin.

The approaching footsteps and the feeling of being watched made Jongin look up. And, he was transfixed.

Jonghyeok on the other hand, had run towards the newcomer.

“APPPPPPAA!!”

 

The newcomer took the child in his arms and lifted him up, turning him in the air. The boy giggled and beckoned Jongin towards them.

“Appa, this is Teacher Kim. He dances beautifully.”

The child’s dad forwarded his free hand for a shake, but Jongin couldn’t move. After months of pining for the other, Kyungsoo was now here.

Kyungsoo who was somehow, like a miracle was alive.

 

Jongin squinted and tried to understand the situation, That is when he noticed the similarities between the father-son duo. They both had their body replaced, they were no longer pure; now being half human-half machine.

And, everything clicked for Jongin. How this certain kind was seen as an abomination and how the child had denied having anyone else.

If Jongin wouldn’t have been stunned, he would have smiled proudly. Trust Kyungsoo to bring up a child, who was probably not even his own.

 

He took a deep breath, and now Kyungsoo was giving him a wide eyed look and retracting his hand. Jongin, not wasting another moment jumped and shook the other’s hand, “Kim Jongin”.

“Do Kyungsoo”, came the familiar husky voice and the heart shaped smile, that lit Jongin’s world.

  


_forever._

 

Jongin is now twenty eight and CEO of his family’s business. Jongin has become a typical chaebol heir, cold and arrogant, always snapping at people. His cold exterior only a shield put up against the world, to hide away the needy Jongin in him.

It’s been seven years Jongin has returned from his journey of finding his soulmate. He knows the name of his soulmate, has lived with him for several lifetimes, fallen in love with him six times, but still Do Kyungsoo was not in Jongin’s life.

Jongin is yet to meet Kyungsoo.

All he had was every single moment spent with Kyungsoo beautifully etched into his memories. And, sometimes even that was not enough.

 

-

 

Jongin is extremely picky and irrational today and has already made his secretary do his morning tea thrice.

He was on edge, waiting for his Chinese client to reach his office. They were signing a deal and till it was done, Jongin will be restless. His best friend, Sehun looked at him from the couch at his office and gave him weird looks, It was so similar to when they were living together as EXO, but sadly Sehun had no memories of it.

Jongin sighed and glared at Sehun,, which only made the other giggle.

“So, when is the Chinese hunk arriving?”

 

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose. It was the first time Wu Yifan was visiting the Korean company. Although the Chinese heir was mysterious, the only point of contact to him being his faithful secretary, there were only a handful images of him in the internet and the man was handsome and had quickly caught Sehun’s eye.

“Yifan should reach by now.”

Sehun seemed to look at Jongin with a suspicious look and then jumped from his seat across the room to Jongin, “Kim Jongin!! Yahh!! You can’t take my tall, handsome, would-be-boyfriend from me!!”

Jongin sighed, “I have no interest in him. But, how do you know he even swings this way?”

“His little bird of a secretary has been a steady and helpful source. Unlike you.”

All it did was earn a look of disbelief from Jongin.

  


-

 

Jongin’s secretary announced the arrival of Yifan and his troupe.

Both Sehun and him moved towards the lift, waiting for the President of the other company to reach the penthouse floor where Jongin sits.

The lift opened to reveal a tall, blond man in a long coat, white buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans; with accessories in his fingers and ears. He looked like a runaway model and the pictures didn’t do him justice. Jongin could hear Sehun trying to hide his choking behind a cough.

Wu Yifan came out of the lift and greeted Jongin. He looked and Sehun and did the same.

 

And then, as if he had suddenly remembered a very important thing, turned and looked back into the lift. He trudged back and brought with him an all too familiar male.

  
  
Jongin’s heart was beating rapidly and he couldn’t believe his eyes. All the time spent on knowing the different Kyungsoo’s, falling in love with each one of them, finally had a meaning.

He felt his life was finally starting.

Kyungsoo was finally going to be his. It was his turn to grow old with Kyungsoo, to live his life with Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a fest and I hope everyone loves the story. Kaisoo as a couple inspires me everyday, their love so easily understood. I have never wanted happiness for anyone as I want for them. This story is written because of my love for these two special boys. The story may seem a bit hurried at places and there might be a confusion with the tenses, but I hope that will not stop you from loving the fic.  
> To my recipient, I tried to combine two of your prompts and came up with this. I am looking forward to your comments.  
> To PDQ, thank you for always being an anchor to me, for always standing by me  
> To A, this wouldn't have seen the light without you.  
> To the mods, thank you for believing in me, for believing that I will complete this work.  
> Before I end this here, there will be a sequel to this story.  
> I hope the readers enjoy this fic and also please show your love for all the Kaisoommer fics! <3


End file.
